Mentality: Half full Half empty
by Fallen Angel From Heaven
Summary: lalala...i don't wanna do summary, dedications inside... MICHI! i tell u MICHI!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and the plot is all mine ^^(tho I'm   
unsure if I should be proud of that)   
  
Authors Notes: Alright in this ficcie its kinda short...and the characters aren't   
really revealed you only get one name in the entire thing so good luck but there   
are clues ^~ and the title has nothing once so ever to do with the actual fic...  
it goes with some hopeful symbolism... but even I don't get the title so yah   
anywayz hope you enjoy...please don't flame me Thnx~   
  
O and so i don't forget this goes out to MoongChi&Tai and Pixie_chick15 two of da  
best and i mean best Michi authors ever ^.^ and also they've said my name so i get  
to say theirs...although mine is much longer hehe ^~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mentality: Half Full or Half Empty  
  
He tossed and turned in his sleep the haunting image of the girl never leaving   
his dreams, his sight. Everywhere he looked there she was and maybe that was why   
they said he was insane and placed in a mental institution. Still he saw her,   
the silky chocolate tresses, the deep innocent eyes that help a look of an untold   
secret and a voice that said only one think in a pleading tone "tell me..." Never   
ending...the voice never being quiet, it hounded him, yet he knew if he didn't   
see her he would truly go crazy; for the thought of not seeing her scared him   
because he knew deep down he loved her, but he also knew he would never admit it...  
  
*Flashback*  
Her hand squeezed mine tightly as she dangled over the ledge. The look of terror   
on her face forever engraved in my memory as her hand slipped through mine. The   
three simple words she mouthed to me as she fell, made her cry, as I couldn't   
return them and her telling me then, not earlier not later but at her death made   
me cry.  
*End Flashback*  
  
That had happened over a year ago and yet the images of that moment were still   
fresh in his mind. The feeling of her hand slipping through his, the look on her   
face, the tears in her eyes, the fact that he failed as leader. All this he could   
never forget, the moment was forever etched in his memory.   
  
Waking up in a cold sweat he heard her taunting voice whispering still "tell me".   
Sighing quietly he wiped away the sweat with the back of his hand, throwing off   
the sheets, letting them crumple at the foot of the bed. Looking at the white   
padded walls and the single rounded table with the glass of water on it, his eyes   
glistened in the dim lights. With a sudden swift movement he caused the glass to   
fall to the padded ground the clear liquid soaking the floor as he collapsed into   
sobs.   
  
So many thoughts ran through this head, why did it have to be her? Why couldn't   
it be him? Why didn't he tell her? Why couldn't he tell her? Sobbing on the   
ground he wished he could see her again, touch her again, smell her again. He   
wished that he could be with her again, like in the Digital World. He loved her   
and he knew it, but could he admit it?  
  
The day passed quickly as the attendants found him sobbing on the ground thinking   
he was hallucinating they gave him a shot of drugs making him sleep. For once in   
the year he couldn't remember his dream, he didn't remember seeing her, he didn't   
remember hearing her voice he remembered nothing. When he woke in the night he   
saw her, fading away in the lightless room, her angelic face stained with her   
tears every few seconds a new drop hitting the pale ground.   
  
Her voice carried to him "I'm sorry Taichi, I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer,   
please don't forget me, I'll always love you, I'll never leave you". He watched   
her figure fade away causing him great alarm as he slid off his bed, running to   
her as fast as he could, his legs numb from the drugs. Throwing his arms around   
her he sobbed into her slowly disappearing figure "I love you, I'm sorry I   
couldn't tell you before, but I can tell you now, don't leave me please." Her   
face filled with pure joy as she whispered in his ear "will you come with me, to a  
place we can be together?" He nodded feverishly as she pulled him up so he stood   
before her, tiptoeing she tilted his head to hers and gently but with all the   
passion that they held for each kissed him on the lips. With that kiss he felt   
all the pain, fear, anxiety and guilt leave him as a beautiful light covered   
them and took them away.  
  
The next day when they came to give him his pills and breakfast all they found   
were blue and black goggles, a large pink cowboy hat and glass of water on a   
circular table.  
  
~FIN~  
  
Authors Notes: so whaddya think? good? bad? ok it was a michi and I know that   
there was like little to no clue xcept for the pink cowboy hat...but anyways it   
was kinda depressing not really though I think I got this idea from watching   
darkangel...I get a lot of ideas from TV newayz pleas R&R Arigato~  



End file.
